


Cafe Love

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: BFF Vinnie and Savannah is my lifeblood, But just Vinnie being a useless hoe, Cafe AU, Dr. Balthazar Cavendish, M/M, Mentions of Sex, au where milo is Vinnie’s son, single parent Dakota, terrible title is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “Your boy is back again.” Savannah whispered to Vinnie as he cleaned off the counter, having not even noticed the chime of the bell above the door.“Huh?” Dakota responded, his head whipping around so fast he almost head butted his best friend. And indeed, there he was. Balthazar. Vinnie was still trying to get a last name out of him. He was standing off to the side looking at the menu, despite ordering the same thing every time he came in.





	Cafe Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdist/gifts).



> This is a little (belated) birthday fic to one of my greatest friends, Nerdist! Sorry it’s bit late ‘,;3c

“Your boy is back again.” Savannah whispered to Vinnie as he cleaned off the counter, having not even noticed the chime of the bell above the door.

“Huh?” Dakota responded, his head whipping around so fast he almost head butted his best friend. And indeed, there he was. Balthazar. Vinnie was still trying to get a last name out of him. He was standing off to the side looking at the menu, despite ordering the same thing every time he came in. His computer bag dangling off his shoulder as he shifted his weight to the other foot.

“I'll let you work your charm.” Savannah said with a wink as she walked into the back room, leaving only Vinnie at the station.

Balthazar slowly met his eyes and smiled brightly, causing Vinnie’s heart to melt instantaneous. He was lucky he didn’t just melt into a puddle of goo on the floor.

“Afternoon!” Balthazar said with a smile as he stepped up to the counter. His floofy red hair bouncing with him.

“A beautiful one at that.” Vinnie responded, most certainly not talking about the weather. Balthazar blushed as red as his hair as his hair as he quickly fiddled with the strap of his computer bag.

“You want your usual?” Vinnie asked as he played with the keys on the register as Balthazar nodded.

“Please, and two blueberry scones.” He added in as he fished out his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it over. Their fingers brushing as they exchanged the money.

Dakota ducked his head, hoping his curly hair would hide his blush as he finished ringing out the order.

“Alright, _Balthazar_ , go ahead and take a seat. I’ll bring it out to ya when it’s done brewing.” Vinnie said as he turned around to go get the supplies.

“You’re pathetic.” He heard Savannah whisper and Vinnie glanced toward the back room where she was.

“Oh hush.” Vinnie responded, taking another look over at Balthazar to see him setting up his computer

“I’m serious, Vin.” Savannah continued, not bothering with whispers anymore but her voice still soft enough to, hopefully, not be heard by Balthazar. “He likes you. You need to jump on that.”

Vinnie bit the inside of his cheek as the tea finished steeping. “As much as I would love to climb that man like a tree, I’ve got Milo to worry about.” Milo was his baby. The most precious thing in the universe to Dakota. The other father had wanted nothing to do with them and that was just fine with Dakota.

“Vin, that man was still flirting with you well into your third trimester, even after you told him the asshole wasn’t in the picture.” Savannah said, leaning against the doorframe as Vinnie pulled out two of the scones and set them on the plate. She refused to even call Brick by his name anymore.

Vinnie shot her a look and quickly looked over at Cav, who was typing away at his computer. “We’ll see.” Dakota said firmly as he grabbed the plate and cup and walked towards Balthazar.

“Here ya go, hun.” Vinnie said cautiously and was glad he did when Balthazar blushed, his long fingers hovering over his keyboard as Vinnie set down the items.

“Thanks, Vinnie.” Balthazar stumbled out as his blue eyes locked onto Vinnie’s. They both smiled, and Dakota knew they were both staring, but not quite caring enough to be the first to look away. Had Balthazar’s eyes always been that bright?

“How’s Milo?” Balthazar said, breaking the silence as Dakota shifted his weight. It had become common for him to ask Vinnie that.

“He’s doing good. He’ll be four in a few months.” Vinnie responded as he beamed. If there was one thing he was only allowed to talk about for the rest of his life it would be Milo.

“He’s gotten big, I still remember when you brought him in to the cafe.” Balthazar said. He just so happened to be there when Vinnie came by to introduce Milo to the staff. “It’s pretty amazing, what you do.” Balthazar continued softly. Vinnie smiled, hoping his complexion would hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Thank you. I’ll let you get back to work.” Vinnie said before walking back to the counter.

“You are pathetic.” Savannah repeated, “You didn’t even try. I swear Dakota, if you don’t give that boy your number I’m gonna pull someone’s hair out.”

Dakota ignores her, opting instead to clean the front display cases.

It wasn’t until almost an hour later where he heard footsteps behind him, looking up to find Balthazar. And what a view it was. Him practically on his knees with Balthazar looking down at him. He extended his hand down, and Vinnie gladly accepted it as he was pulled to his feet with ease. God. How strong was he? The things they could do. Vinnie mentally shook his head, this was not the right time to be thinking of how badly he wanted Balthazar to raw him.

“Thanks,” Vinnie said, letting Balthazar hold his hand just a little longer. He wiped his hands on his pants as he continued, “You all done for the day?” He asked.

“Yeah, I have to get to my next seminar. But uh here.” He said, holding out a piece of paper to Dakota. “It’s my phone number. I was uh, I was hoping I could take you out some time. On a date.” He added in and his fingers played with the strap on his bag.

“I would love that.” Vinnie said looking down at that paper. It was a business card. The name Balthazar Cavendish; PhD written in cursive on the front along with his department; Physics and Mechanical Engineering.

‘Cavendish’ Vinnie thought, he finally had a last name, and a perfect one it was. It fit him.

“Me too…” Cavendish said as his phone beeped, “I uh, I gotta go. But um. Text me. And we can make plans.” He stumbled as they continued to stare at each other.

“I will.” Vinnie said and with a final _final_ goodbye, Balthazar Cavendish slowly walked towards the door and Vinnie had a new goal in mind. To figure out his middle name. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Don’t forget to review please!


End file.
